


Dwarrows and Bearers

by mjeanuniverse



Series: Dwarven Bearers [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjeanuniverse/pseuds/mjeanuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prologue exploring and explaining the reasons behind the preconceived notion shared by men and elves, that all dwarves are male.  And how that notion is false. This is the beginning of a series of one-shots and multi chapter fics before, during, and after the quest, where some of the dwarves of Thorin's company are, in fact, females or bearers.  There will be some with  Durincest, others without.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwarrows and Bearers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThoFiflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoFiflower/gifts).



> This is the start of a concept I have had in my head for several months now- that some of the dwarves of the company of Thorin Oakenshield were females or in dwarven terms, bearers. It is similar to the concept of alpha and omegas, but in this line of thought, a dwarven bearer is in fact female with the 'normal' bits and bobs to bear dwarflings. The idea of intact males getting pregnant and having children seems rather silly to me, so I drew from that concept of the several alpha & omega fics that are out there and tweaked it to something I felt more comfortable with in writing. I hope you like it. Of course, if you have read anything I have written before, you are right to assume that this series with be Fili-centric. I will be gentle on Kili as I will write this series as events were written in the book versus the movie. I will draw on the visual concepts of the Tolkien characters as they were depicted in the movies. I will stick to story of the book, the Hobbit versus the story PJ and crew chose to tell in the movies. I obviously own nothing of these characters at they are the creation from the mind of JRR Tolkien.

Other kinds, elves, men, orcs, skinchangers, etc assume all dwarves are male as none of them can distinguish between male from female dwarves. Due to their arrogance and/or ignorance, they presume all dwarves are males, and some have even gone so far as to hypotheses and promote the idea that dwarves spring fully formed from the stone of their mountain homes. Not so, not any of it, but dwarves being dwarves, who have never cared much what other kinds would say about them, do nothing to dispel the ridiculous notion.

Admittedly, even dwarves themselves cannot readily tell between the sexes as by most outward appearances they all seem to be male. All dwarves have facial hair, a lot of it. All dwarves are equally strong and are physically capable as the next; there is not such a ludicrous concept as ‘the weaker sex’ amongst dwarves. All dress in a similar fashion with tunics, jerkins, breeches, heavy boots, and hoods. 

Frankly, most dwarves wonder why the elves assume all dwarves are male as they all have facial hair and wear big boots because all elves whether they be male or female have no facial hair, they all have long hair, and they all wear long, flowing robes. Does that not make all elves female then? The dwarves do not point out this line of logic to the elves as the tree loving sprites are unlikely to see their own hypocrisy regarding the matter, and the irony within it. The race of men, on the other hand, can be forgiven for the assumption as there are several physical characteristics that distinguish human men from human women. Why they choose to assume all dwarves are male and not that all elves are female is a mystery to the dwarves. 

Admittedly, dwarves do seem to refer to themselves only in the male gender so mayhap the other kinds have good cause to be a little confused. All use the pronoun ‘he’ or ‘him’ if and until, a female, or a bearer, as in a bearer of children, gives birth. Then and only then does that dwarf ‘switch’ gender. He becomes a she, a dwarfwife, an amad, a sister, a daughter, etc; however, in addition, their names change from a masculine name to a feminine name , and feminine names are not recorded in the written history of the dwarves. If a bearer chooses not the have children, their male gender remains intact as well as their name; and therefore, they are not de facto eliminated from dwarven history. 

The company of Thorin Oakenshield, the exiled King Under the Mountain, son of Thrain, is made of one hobbit, Mr. Bilbo Baggins, the grey wizard, Gandalf, and thirteen dwarves. Of those thirteen dwarves, ten are dwarrows , and three are bearers. This is a collect of stories revolving around their adventures before, during, and after the quest to reclaim Erebor.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I have seen at least one or two other fanfiction writers use the term bearer in regards to dwarves who can bear young, but they have been males who could do so. I hope I am not stealing anyone's original thought with this series.


End file.
